Sangue e Gotas
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Estaria Alucard disposto a abdicar do elo que mantinha Victoria unida a ele? Ou desde o princípio teria sido essa a sua intenção... Alucard/Victoria romance...(eu adoro esse par).


SANGUE E GOTAS  
By MICA-CHAN  
  
  
  
A dor era lancinante, parecia queima-la de dentro para fora. Tocou os ferimentos e se perguntou se demorariam muito para cicatrizar. Não estivera esperando espadas consagradas, e o golpe a pegara de surpresa. Como ele agüentava a dor como se nada fosse? Aquilo queimava como fogo!  
  
Tirou a camisa e a jogou sobre a cadeira, os olhos voltados para o pacote plástico sobre a mesa. Sentiu a fome consumi-la, corroendo suas entranhas pouco a pouco. Cravou os dentes no lábio inferior e permitiu-se inalar o aroma do líquido vermelho.  
  
Antes de alcançar a mesa, tirou o restante da roupa, ansiando por algo mais confortável. Colocou uma camisola curta, de seda cinza claro e se encaminhou voraz para o alimento. Tocou os lábios com o sangue frio e fechou os olhos enquanto lambia o líquido, atiçando a si mesma. Sorveu o alimento aos poucos, flashes da luta recém terminada vindo à sua mente.  
  
Lembrava-se com uma exatidão dolorosa o que sentira ao ter a mulher em seus braços. O sangue correndo com vigor pelas veias semi-visíveis sob a pele muito pálida. A ansiedade em rasgar-lhe a carne e sugar-lhe a vida, mas a necessidade de manter-se humana brigando violentamente com seus instintos.  
  
Não muito depois fora surpreendida com as estocadas das espadas. Três, fazendo-a urrar de dor e largar a mulher que a olhava com assombro. Era difícil dizer se estava feliz por ter sido impedida de matar a humana ou se lamentava a perda da oportunidade. Fosse qual fosse a resposta, a voz magnética e sensual de seu mestre fez-se ouvir e ele a salvou mais uma vez do fim.  
  
Como sempre, olhara-o com um misto de temor e adoração. Ele era a lembrança vívida do fim de sua humanidade, mas também era o objeto de seu desejo mais íntimo e insensato.  
  
Observou Alucard voltar-se para a mulher encolhida de medo no chão do beco. Como tantas vezes antes, os olhos dele assumiram aquele ar sarcástico e hipnótico que a deixavam sem ar...não que realmente precisasse dele para viver, já que tecnicamente estava morta, e avançou num silêncio quase ritual.  
  
As presas apareceram sensuais entre os lábios, o sorriso predatório fazendo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo assim como espalharam o terror pelos nervos da mulher ao chão. A humana podia enxergar com clareza qual seria o seu fim.  
  
Celes Victoria estremeceu ao ver os caninos de seu mestre perfurando a carne macia da mulher, o sangue que ele sorvia parecendo terrivelmente saboroso e se viu avançando, atraída pelo próprio desejo aliado a visão da figura perfeita de Alucard sobre a moça. Ele afastou-se ligeiramente da mulher, fitando Victoria com os olhos brilhantes por trás do óculos amarelo. O sangue vermelho escorria pelos lábios bonitos e ela sentiu ímpetos de toca-lo, parando a poucos centímetros. Alucard sorriu com ferocidade e tocou o sangue com a língua, aproximando-se de sua criação. O desejo nos olhos de Victoria era evidente, e ele cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, deixando-a experimentar o sangue que acabara de sugar da mulher abandonada na rua.  
  
Victoria estremeceu ao sentir o gosto saboroso do líquido, e a ânsia por uma refeição completa aliada ao prazer inesperado dos lábios do mestre sobre os seus fizeram-na fraquejar, sendo amparada pelos braços de Alucard. O vampiro olhou-a com um sorriso mordaz e desapareceu, deixando-a desesperada por sangue...e por ele.  
  
"Você está pensando no que aconteceu mais cedo, não está?"  
  
A voz grave de Alucard irradiou pelo quarto, fazendo-a despertar de suas lembranças. Recolocou o invólucro plástico sobre a mesa, sabendo que alimentara-se o suficiente, mas ainda sentindo uma estranha urgência devorando-a por dentro.  
  
"Mestre".  
  
Sua voz foi quase um sussurro, os olhos fitos na figura masculina que aparecera em seu quarto, saindo da parede. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, a íris vermelha comprimindo-se por trás das lentes amarelas. Aproximou-se de Victoria, o costumeiro sorriso sarcástico dançando em seus lábios.  
  
"Você gostou?"  
  
A voz era rouca e tépida, como uma carícia. Ela tentou falar, mas a presença dele confundia seu raciocínio. O sangue recém ingerido corria por seu corpo, deixando-a num estado anormal de excitação, com maior consciência de todas as sensações e acontecimentos ao seu redor.  
  
"Eu..."  
  
Podia sentir a urgência de seu corpo clamando. A atração que ele exercia sobre ela chegava a assustar. Jamais reagira daquela forma à presença de algum homem. Analisou o rosto do vampiro com atenção, e o fascínio que os traços aristocráticos de Alucard exerciam sobre ela.  
  
Ele tocou em seu pescoço, num gesto que certamente a sufocaria se estivesse viva, mas que agora lhe proporcionava uma corrente de desejo. Não era comum que ele a tocasse e ela não sabia muito bem como reagir. O polegar começou a acariciá-la, tão levemente que ela chegou a pensar que fosse sua imaginação. Fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo sentir o prazer do sangue agitando-se dentro dela. O contato era tão pequeno, e mesmo assim tão denso.  
  
Ainda estava a uma distância segura do vampiro, tudo o que os unia era a mão do mestre em seu pescoço. Mas seu corpo reagia como se ele estivesse dentro dela, passeando por cada partícula de seu ser e enchendo-a de vida. Sentiu o cheiro de sangue e abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar profundo de Alucard. O vampiro inclinou levemente a cabeça, deixando-a ver o pequeno corte em seu pescoço. Ela tocou os próprios dentes com a língua, num desejo fremente de tocá-lo e sorver seu sangue.  
  
Dando-se conta para o que Alucard a estava conduzindo, Celes tentou recuar. Todos os companheiros que obrigara-se a matar, o frenesi de tê-los mortos sob si, a mulher que quase exterminara mais cedo, o sangue que acabara de ingerir...sua humanidade destroçando-se pouco a pouco. Com horror fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar o aroma atraente do sangue do mestre. Quase podia ouvi-lo vertendo, gota a gota, num chamado sensual. Seu corpo tornou-se quente de ansiedade, a mão dele ainda segurando-a pelo pescoço, puxando-a para si.  
  
"Do que tem medo, Fukei? Nada mudará o que você realmente é".  
  
"Eu...não posso", sussurrou, mas a língua projetou-se para fora, buscando ávida o contato com a pele do vampiro, contrariando seu protesto.  
  
Alucard sentiu as últimas resistências da sua criação sendo quebradas e puxou-a para ainda mais perto. A língua tocou a sua pele e ele observou a reação da policial ao contato com o seu sangue. Ela estremeceu e lambeu-o como um gato faminto, logo trocando a maciez da língua sedenta pelos dentes minúsculos e afiados, sugando-o com devassidão.  
  
O sangue do mestre misturou-se ao de Celes, e ela podia sentir-se ardendo, como se um poder inimaginável se apossasse dela. Quanto mais sugava maior era sua necessidade. Seria capaz de bebê-lo todo se ele o permitisse. Mas foi arrancada do delírio pela mesma mão que a conduzira até ele. A sensação de vazio e impotência foi atroz, e ela não pôde impedir o olhar de fúria e insanidade lançado para Alucard.  
  
"Vá com calma, Fukei".  
  
O tom irônico a enfureceu. Ele a levara àquilo, por que agora lhe negava o prazer? Olhou novamente para os olhos atraentes de Alucard, escondidos pelas lentes amarelas do óculos e a realidade a assaltou. Ele a dobrara tão facilmente que sentiu vergonha de si mesma. Não era melhor do que aqueles malditos Gouls que matavam. Aniquilara sua humanidade sem qualquer resistência, chegara a ansiar pelo prazer que a imortalidade lhe conferia. O que a impedia de tornar-se um dos monstros contra os quais lutava?  
  
Abaixou a cabeça em desalento, sentindo a mão do mestre liberar seu pescoço. Por que agora ele a soltava? Por que ela simplesmente não virava as costas e desaparecia? Abandonar tudo, tentar encontrar o resquício de humanidade que, talvez, ainda existisse dentro dela?  
  
"É isso mesmo o que quer, Victoria?"  
  
Ao ouvir o seu nome na voz grave e sensual de Alucard, ela levantou a cabeça. Os olhos refletiam a vergonha e o medo, mas também o desejo que ainda ardia em seu íntimo.  
  
"Mestre".  
  
Sabia que não podia abandoná-lo. Estava presa a ele por algo muito maior que os laços que a transformaram no que era hoje. Pertencia a Alucard, jamais conseguiria deixá-lo, fossem quais fossem os motivos que sua consciência insistia em gritar-lhe.  
  
Alucard retirou as luvas brancas que lhe cobriam as mãos e tocou o queixo delicado de Celes, impedindo-a de desviar os olhos. O sorriso sarcástico que ele lhe deu foi tão cheio de sensualidade que ela estremeceu. O sangue dele correndo junto ao seu apenas fazia com que o desejasse ainda mais.  
  
"Está há hora de aceitar tudo o que eu dei a você, Fukei, e divertir-se com isso".  
  
Antes que pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, os lábios de Alucard cobriram os seus pela segunda vez naquela noite. Deixou-se beijar, sentindo-se estranhamente completa nos braços dele. A língua do vampiro invadiu sua boca e ela se perguntou como seria para ele sentir o próprio sangue em outro ser.  
  
Mais uma vez ele afastou-se, a mesma figura aristocrática de sempre, como se nada houvesse acontecido. O pequeno corte de onde ela sugara o seu sangue, completamente fechado, e o único indício do que se passara entre eles eram os olhos vermelhos do vampiro, que ardiam como um reflexo do seu próprio desejo.  
  
Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, e, como se a assegurar-se de que o que acontecera era real, ela estendeu a mão, tocando o cabelo negro de Alucard , sentindo-lhe a maciez. Ele permaneceu imóvel, permitindo que Victoria o livrasse do chapéu vermelho e entranhasse os dedos entre os fios negros. Observou a timidez da mulher travando uma batalha perdida contra a necessidade de tocá-lo. A consciência da inumanidade assolando-a e impelindo-a ainda mais a ele.  
  
Ela retirou os óculos do vampiro e fitou o rosto bonito. Havia algo na imobilidade permissiva de Alucard que a atraía. Era como se ele estivesse conduzindo-a para algo planejado muito antes e que inconscientemente ela estivesse seguindo todos os passos pré determinados por ele. Mas a certeza de estar sendo manipulada não era suficiente para obliterar sua necessidade de senti-lo.  
  
Seus dedos deslizaram pela face de Alucard, decorando cada traço, sentindo-o como se fosse seu. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés e aproximou os lábios dos dele. O vampiro estava sério, tão sério como ela nunca vira, a não ser, talvez, o dia que ele oferecera seu sangue a ela pela primeira vez.  
  
A aproximação foi tão lenta que ele duvidou que ela de fato o beijaria. Mas ela suplantou a própria timidez e os lábios tocaram os dele, numa iniciativa única e exclusiva dela. O toque foi suave e ingênuo, tão doce quanto ele imaginou que seria. Sentiu as mãos de Victoria em sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto. Os dedos subiram por entre seu cabelo a medida que ela aprofundava o beijo.  
  
Havia algo extremamente erótico na delicadeza do toque de Victoria. Os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo negro, como se ele pudesse salva-la dele mesmo, os lábios mordiscando levemente os do vampiro, experimentando a nova sensação que nascia em seu corpo.  
  
As mãos da policial finalmente abandonaram os fios negros de Alucard e desceram para o sobretudo vermelho. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto sem o sobretudo antes. Mas também nunca o havia visto sem as luvas até aquela noite. Fechou os olhos e aspirou a essência do vampiro. Ele não havia feito nenhum gesto ou movimento desde que ela aproximara-se, e mesmo assim Celes sentia-se conduzida a isso. Perguntou-se se não fora este o propósito de Alucard ao oferecer à ela o seu sangue.  
  
Abriu os olhos e mordeu os próprios lábios ao fazer o sobretudo deslizar pelo corpo dele até atingir o chão. A roupa cinza de Alucard amoldava-se a ele com perfeição e por um momento ela se perguntou se essas roupas eram humanas como as dela ou se eram parte do corpo do mestre.  
  
Ele permanecia em silêncio, movendo-se apenas quando ela o conduzia, mas os olhos pareciam queimar. A intensidade do olhar era tão forte que parecia hipnotiza-la. Mas ela conhecia o mestre, sabia que ele jamais a enganaria. Alucard estava deixando-a livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas. Os olhos transmitiam o desejo do vampiro, assim como o sangue em Victoria agitava-se ao pensar em senti-lo. Porém ele queria estar certo que Celes entendesse que fora escolha dela, e não uma imposição.  
  
Victoria fechou os olhos mais uma vez, refletindo sobre suas ações. Não sabia o que fazer, ou como agir. Era tudo tão novo para ela. Lembrava-se do que sentira ao ver Alucard naquela igreja. Uma misto de alívio, terror e desejo. Ela quisera viver, por isso aceitara a morte. Mas também, ela sabia, quisera conhecer o vampiro. Ele a despertara e desejara toca-lo com uma urgência tão poderosa que as vezes temia o simples fato de estar ao lado dele.  
  
"Vá em frente, Fukei".  
  
Arrancada de seus devaneios, Victoria abriu os olhos e tocou a própria boca com a língua. Com os dedos trêmulos segurou no colarinho branco de Alucard, desatando o nó e livrando-o da gravata. Observou a pele recém exposta e mordeu distraída o lábio, o sangue começando a verter provocantemente. Só então o vampiro aproximou-se, tocando o rosto de Celes e puxando-a para si, onde lambeu o sangue ainda quente.  
  
Ela sentiu-se entorpecida, não conseguindo pensar com ele tão perto, e deixou-se conduzir. As mãos dele acariciaram seus braços, prendendo-os atrás do seu corpo enquanto a língua deslizava pelo seu queixo e pescoço, fazendo sua pele arder. Os dedos longos e aristocráticos de Alucard incendiavam-na a cada contato com sua pele. A língua alcançou o lóbulo de sua orelha que ele mordiscou suavemente, fazendo-a estremecer, um arrepio de prazer correndo por sua espinha e deixando-a incapaz de emitir qualquer som.  
  
As mãos de Alucard deslizaram pela pele alva, enquanto sua boca abandonava o pescoço de Victoria, traçando um caminho de fogo até o colo perfeito. Ela arquejou ligeiramente e ele deu um meio sorriso, enquanto levava as mãos até os ombros da policial, tocando as alças delicadas da camisola. A língua ávida desceu do colo para o vale entre os seios enquanto as mãos escorregavam as alças pelos braços graciosos. Lambeu os seios fartos, ouvindo o sangue fluir rápido pelas veias de Victoria. Era um som suave, mas ansioso, como um chamado sensual. Tocou um dos mamilos intumescidos com os lábios quentes, fazendo-a mais uma vez enterrar os dedos em seus cabelos.  
  
O chamado ficou mais nítido, ele podia sentir o sangue de Celes fluindo, clamando por ele. Cravou os dentes ao redor do mamilo, sentindo o líquido vermelho jorrar em sua boca. Ela ofegou e o olhou com surpresa, mas a sensação do sangue abandonando seu corpo alastrou-se por todo o seu ser e uma sede inumana a assolou.  
  
Abandonando os seios de Victoria, Alucard mais uma vez a beijou , permitindo-a saborear o próprio sangue. Ela o beijou com sofreguidão, embriagada de prazer. O sangue de Alucard fluía dentro dela, assim como o dela misturava-se ao dele. Era uma sensação de poder e totalidade.  
  
Mais uma vez sua mente a levou à noite que o conhecera. A necessidade de sua pureza, o brilho irreconhecível que vira nos olhos do vampiro. Teria ele planejado isso desde o princípio? Ou fora pego na mesma teia que lhe armara? Seria certo entregar-se ao seu criador?  
  
Afastou-se ligeiramente, os olhos traindo suas dúvidas e receios. Alucard segurou seu queixo entre os dedos e a fez fitá-lo.  
  
"O que ainda teme, Fukei?"  
  
"Eu...", ela abaixou os olhos, subitamente envergonhada. "Isso é permitido?"  
  
Ele deu uma risada rouca e tão sensual que a fez desejar entregar-se ali mesmo, fosse qual fosse a resposta. Sentiu a carícia dos dedos de Alucard em seu rosto e mais uma vez ele a puxou para si, beijando-a sensualmente. Seria capaz de morrer para continuar a sentir o prazer de um único beijo dele.  
  
As mãos de Alucard escorregaram pelas costas nuas da policial, fazendo-a estremecer. Ela avançou com timidez, tocando o tecido cinzento das roupas do vampiro e livrando-o lentamente das peças, uma a uma. Afastou-se, quebrando o contato com a pele de Alucard, e deixou os olhos passearem pelo corpo masculino. Ele era perfeito, mais do que jamais se atrevera a sonhar. A pele era clara e o corpo delgado, mas a musculatura era rija e atraente, compondo um conjunto extremamente sedutor.  
  
Ele permaneceu imóvel, o semblante indecifrável. No entanto ela podia sentir a energia fluindo entre os dois. O seu corpo clamava pelo dele com loucura. Conseguia ouvir os gritos de cada partícula sua exigindo senti-lo. Mesmo que precisasse parar agora, seria incapaz. O fogo alastrava-se por suas veias e Alucard era o alvo. Precisava dele, não havia como negar.  
  
O vampiro sentiu a língua ávida da policial tocar o seu peito e deslizar sensualmente até os mamilos. Ela os sugou com delicadeza, deixando a língua brincar com o corpo de Alucard, fascinada com a reação do vampiro. Continuou a exploração do corpo perfeito, lambendo-o pelo abdômen até o baixo ventre, enquanto as mãos desciam provocantes pelas costas até alcançarem a cintura estreita.  
  
Victoria levantou os olhos e enxergou o vermelho sangue dos olhos de Alucard, como dois rubis em fogo. Ele a fitou com um sorriso malicioso e acenou para que ela prosseguisse. Sentiu a língua tocar sua virilha, ora lambendo-o, ora beijando-o, provocando-o até o extremo. Então ela desceu ainda mais, e cravou as pequenas presas no interior de sua coxa esquerda, fazendo o sangue quente e poderoso abandoná-lo enquanto ela o sugava.  
  
O sangue que misturava-se ao dela fez Victoria delirar. Parecia estar mergulhando na própria essência do vampiro e todos os seus medos e dúvidas desapareciam. Sentia-se mais próximo de Alucard, e ao mesmo tempo completamente livre e autônoma. O gozo preencheu seus corpo e não conseguia impedi-lo. O sangue era tão poderoso e prazeroso quanto uma droga sem a qual não podia viver. Mas ela queria mais, seu corpo queria mais. O sangue a revivera, e agora queria que o vampiro tomasse posse dela.  
  
Ele sentiu o sangue o abandonando e a sensação era um misto de prazer e perda. Os dentes da policial em sua coxa o excitava e a gargalhada saiu fácil e sensual. Ela aprendia rápido e ele gostava do desempenho da garota. Desde que vira a pequena policial soubera o que lhe faria. Quisera aquele sangue puro e inocente em seu corpo, ansiara o prazer de comandá-la e atormentá-la, mas, sobretudo, aguardara esse momento. Quando a faria sua , e a perderia para sempre. A dor e o prazer. Precisava de Victoria tanto quanto a afastava.  
  
O sangue esvaindo chegou ao seu ápice. Pôde sentir sua força correndo nas veias de Celes e afastou os dentes da policial de sua carne. Ela lambeu os lábios vermelhos, úmidos do seu sangue e ele a desejou ainda mais. Sabia que não poderia mais esperar.  
  
Segurou os cabelos claros da policial e a puxou para si, beijando-a nos lábios. As pernas de Victoria enroscaram-se ao redor de sua cintura e ele a penetrou devagar, aproveitando cada instante. O grito de dor foi sufocado pelos lábios que cobriam a boca da policial e ele sentiu a explosão de prazer percorrendo seus corpos em uníssono, ambos compartilhando a liberdade e a sensualidade de estarem juntos.  
  
Os lábios separaram-se algum tempo depois e a cabeça de Victoria repousou no peito do vampiro. Ele a segurou junto a si por quase uma eternidade , e então, delicadamente deixou que ela escorregasse por seu corpo, colocando novamente os pés no chão.  
  
O silêncio que se seguiu foi como palavras não ditas mas cravadas na alma. Celes Victoria sabia que não era mais a mesma. O sangue de Alucard corria em suas veias. Ela era única e inteira novamente, mas o prazer da liberdade foi ofuscado pela certeza de tê-lo perdido para sempre.  
  
Quando ousou levantar os olhos para o vampiro , Alucard estava novamente vestido. A roupa cinza, a camisa branca e o sobretudo vermelho. Os cabelos caíam revoltos sobre os ombros e os olhos transmitiam uma dor que não deveria estar ali.  
  
Tão rápido quanto a dor transpareceu, ela se foi, como uma diáfana lembrança. Pairando diante dela havia apenas o costumeiro cinismo, logo encoberto pelos óculos amarelos. Ele afastou-se e, antes de dar as costas à policial, Alucard a encarou, fazendo-a estremecer diante da intensidade do olhar.  
  
"A você foi dada a liberdade, Victoria. Nada mais a prende à Hellsing ou a mim. A escolha agora é sua".  
  
Ela o olhou com os grandes olhos vermelhos arregalados.  
  
"Se eu saísse...você me caçaria?"  
  
O semblante de Alucard turvou-se ligeiramente, e então ele sorriu, as presas visíveis e sedutoras.  
  
"Não há necessidade....ainda".  
  
A figura aristocrática e exótica de Alucard desapareceu, deixando a pequena vampira de pé no meio do quarto. O corpo nu, os lábios trêmulos e os dentes ansiosos por sentir a pele macia e quente do seu criador novamente, enquanto a alma gritava em desespero. Estava sozinha, e agora não sabia o que fazer ou como viver.  
  
  
FIM.  
Início: 24/03/02  
Fim: 22/04/02  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nota da autora: O que há para dizer nestas notas? ^_^ Na verdade, não há muito, além do fato de eu ser completamente apaixonada por Hellsing. Foi amor à primeira vista :)  
  
Então, deixem-me agradecer às 3 pessoas, sem as quais esta fic não seria possível. Primeiro, o Serizawa Kamo, que foi quem me presenteou com o primeiro episódio deste anime. Eu fiquei totalmente rendida e, se existe alguém a quem devo agradecer, é a ele.   
  
Depois o Prayer. É muito provável que ele jamais vá ler esse agradecimento, mas foram as explicações dele, bem como o seu resumo entusiasmado da série, quando eu havia assistido apenas o primeiro episódio, que me deu ânimo para sair atrás dos outros episódios e assim consolidar meu caso de amor com Hellsing e o vampiro mais sexy que eu já vi no mundo dos animes.  
  
E por último, mas não menos importante, agradeço à minha beta reading, Eriale, que com muito tato consegui introduzir ao mundo maravilhoso do Alucard e sem a qual eu não poderia ter acabado esta fic. Foi o encorajamento dela, bem como as correções e comentários oportunos que fizeram-me chegar ao fim. Obrigada, Eri-chan, vc é maravilha.  
  
E, isso é importante de ser mencionado, dedico esta fic à minha cara Neko que conseguiu fazer-me sair da concha e escrever uma fic com os dois indo para a cama. Felicia, essa fic eu escrevi especialmente para você. Não sei se saiu a altura do que você esperava, mas tratei Alucard e Victoria com o maior carinho possível, afinal, eu sou louca pelo Alucard ^_^  
  
Ah!! Antes que eu esqueça....Eriale, se eu descrevi o Alucard como você imaginava (e como eu também, confesso), é porque tinha em mente a descrição que você fez no icq....portanto, esta parte é especialmente para você (incrível...coincidentemente começou a tocar SHINE agora).  
  
Feedbacks (please): gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / mica@Aoshi-sama.zzn.com 


End file.
